


The Rabbit Incident兔子事件

by chloris_liu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu
Summary: 天使的躯壳最近不太对劲，他和克劳利都怀疑也许是因为亚当阻止的那场世界末日，于是他们偷偷找到乌利尔来问个究竟。私设乌利尔就是天堂里面正在发放物资的那个天使，他认出亚茨拉斐尔没有人界的躯体，所以这里来找他。（实在没有查出来这个天使的名字，因为我只买了原著没买剧本书，如果有小姐妹知道麻烦告诉我！）





	The Rabbit Incident兔子事件

简介：天使的躯壳最近不太对劲，他和克劳利都怀疑也许是因为亚当阻止的那场世界末日，于是他们偷偷找到乌利尔来问个究竟。  
私设乌利尔就是天堂里面正在发放物资的那个天使，他认出亚茨拉斐尔没有人界的躯体，所以这里来找他。（实在没有查出来这个天使的名字，因为我只买了原著没买剧本书，如果有小姐妹知道麻烦告诉我！）

“克劳利，我最近真的有点不太对劲。”亚茨拉斐尔在又一次从洗手间出来之后对坐在沙发上看电视的克劳利抱怨。世界末日之后他俩都被从天堂和地狱的员工名单上划掉了，也许也在监控名单上，但是肯定不在工资发放单上了。美其名曰“节省开支开源节流”的恶魔退掉了自己的高档顶层公寓，然后说服了好说话的天使让他住进那家苏豪区的小书店。当然，这就是恶魔的狡猾之处，他先让亚茨拉斐尔适应了有他的生活，然后就光明正当地登堂入室了。在同居差不多有两个月之后，克劳利成功地爬上了天使的床。即使没有说爱这个烫嘴的字，但是在六千年的出生入死互相营救，甚至一起搅黄了世界末日之后，他们两个也都明白对方的感情，一切都在不言中。

“怎么了天使，今晚吃的牡蛎不够新鲜吗？”克劳利在屋里只有亚茨拉斐尔和他的时候不戴墨镜，他把注意力转到刚从洗手间出来，还在用手帕擦嘴的天使身上，金黄色的蛇瞳直直地看向他。

“我不知道，克劳利，我吃了几千年的牡蛎了，我确定不是这个的问题。”亚茨拉斐尔把把手帕叠好放进西装上衣左边的口袋里，眼睛里还有呕吐导致的生理性泪水，克劳利觉得他语气里也带着一丝委屈。

“那是怎么回事？我记得天使不会生病。”克劳利虽然很想继续看这部讲皇后乐队的片子，作为一个看过无数次现场，甚至还被他们请到家里去坐坐的粉丝，这个电影还能博得他的欣赏真的是一件不容易的事，但是显然天使的身体问题更加重要。他打了个响指把电视关掉，转过身去看亚茨拉斐尔。

“我完全没有头绪……”天使委屈地说，他这六千年尝试了无数种当时风靡一时的食物，有大部分都很讨他的欢心，但是这样如此的不适还是第一次。如果这具身体不能消化什么，他直接把它们排出去就可以了，甚至都用不到一个奇迹。想到这里，他突然压低了声音，“你觉得这会不会是上面在做什么……恶作剧之类的？为了惩罚不听指令的天使，让他的身体水土不服什么的。”亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉，如果和上面有关，那就不会是很好解决的事情。

“这倒不是没可能，不过这一般来说都是我们这边才会做的事情吧，惩罚背叛者什么的。”克劳利拍了拍沙发上他旁边的另一个洁白的软绵绵的坐垫，示意天使坐下来休息一下。“你能不能问问你们的那个乌利尔，他不是管你们人间身体的吗？也许只是什么罕见的天使疾病。这才刚过去不到半年，上面还不至于这么没耐心吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔显然忧心忡忡，如果是连操治愈术的他都不知道的罕见疾病，他不确定其他的天使能够治愈。“那也应该找菲尔莫罗斯，不过我与他一贯关系不是很好，如果我私下去找他，转天天堂里就会传的沸沸扬扬，那些‘那个叛徒亚茨拉斐尔得了不治之症，他可能已经堕落’之类的莫名闲话。我还是找乌利尔去谈谈吧，即使天堂都认为我已经堕落，他也不会。如果他也解决不了，至少他可以帮我保守秘密。”

“会没事的，天使。”克劳利拍拍亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，试图安慰失落地低着头的天使，但是那些柔软的词他说不出口，“也许是罕见的变种牡蛎，专门让天使消化不良之类的，别担心了！”最后几个词他快速地囫囵而过，不过亚茨拉斐尔成功地被他逗笑了。”不是的，克劳利！虽然我不知道这到底是什么原因导致的，但是我很确定没有牡蛎的参与。我们现在就可以去，现在乌利尔应该正在库房里清点那些几千年没人动的天使物资，没人能发现我们，但是我的身体实在有点疲劳。”天使眨了眨眼，试图提起一点精神来，“最近这具身体实在有点奇怪。明天第一件事！”亚茨拉斐尔站起身来，轻轻拍打礼服外套外面根本不存在的褶皱，然后打响指打开客厅里的电视，皇后乐队的主唱开始继续练习弹唱他的新歌，“晚安克劳利。”

“晚安天使。”亚茨拉斐尔回到卧室去了，电视里皇后乐队的主唱还在卖力地歌唱，但是克劳利没有心情欣赏了。最近亚茨拉斐尔的身体确实有点问题，他不仅会在早晨分享第一杯茶的下一秒跑进卫生间，还会在基本每天下午都来上这么一回。而且他每天更早地睡觉，天使并不需要睡眠，但是即使对于更加享受人间习惯的他们来说，天使展现出的疲惫也是不同寻常的。不仅如此，当他每晚抱着天使入睡，比起教堂圣地的灼热更加像是有一点温热的小火炉一样的天使，体温比平时更高了。一开始恶魔只是以为这不过是错觉，但是他很确信这两周以来怀里的天使温度绝对比平时要高一点，并不是说他不喜欢这一点，因为天使温热湿润的体内包裹着他的时候感觉就像天堂，偏高的体温能带来更多床上的欢愉，对此他没什么不好意思承认的。但是今天把这么多因素综合到一起来看，克劳利很确定天使的体内有什么变化发生了。

“所以发生什么了？让你们冒着这么大的风险来找我，尤其是你克蠕利……”乌利尔严肃地看着面前的天使和恶魔，这两个人在把天堂和地狱都搅得一团乱之后还敢来天堂找他，不得不说胆子真大，真作死啊。幸好这个库房平时天堂根本没人来，要不被别的天使看见了恐怕他也要跟着他俩一起挨罚。

“实际上是克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔低声纠正道。“如果有别的方法我们也不会来找你了。是这样的，我怀疑你配发给我的人间身体有些问题，最近它经常会有些……嗯，不适。但是我也没能辨认出来，所以我来找你寻求帮助，毕竟你不会转头就报告给米迦勒然后让她把我用地狱业火烧掉。顺便一说，我们更希望你能把这次会面当作一个秘密会面。如果没人知道，对我们都更好。”亚茨拉斐尔紧张地拉了一下平整的衣角，克劳利在旁边没说话，只是挑了挑眉。

“具体什么不适？你的这具身体有6000年了吧，按理说还没到换修期。不过之前也没有世界末日，谁知道这会对你们有什么影响。”乌利尔心想谁让你俩没事非得把上面和下面都惹了，无论是米迦勒别西卜，是撒旦还是全能的主，谁想整你们两个还不是简单得要死，要不是撒旦之子站在你们这边你俩还能站在这和我聊有的没的？腹诽归腹诽，看在老友的面子上，乌利尔还是认真帮忙仔细检查了亚茨拉斐尔的身体。

“我最近经常反胃，早上和下午喝完茶或者吃完饭都会有，即使不进食也会出现这种情况。还有我经常感到疲劳。”亚茨拉斐尔非常紧张，因为他也是第一次经历世界末日，虽然所有其他人天使恶魔都是第一次经历，但是其中最核心的三个人物，亚当是撒旦之子所以他完全不担心，有人想做什么手脚也得先打得过他，因此天堂和地狱肯定会报复他们两个，天堂这边现在顶多让他身体不适，地狱那边如果要动手估计就直接上圣水了。

“还有，亚茨拉斐尔最近体温也比之前要高。”克劳利补充道，他看到亚茨拉斐尔紧张的表情，还以为他是担心检查结果不好，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，要是在家他就上手抱了，但是在天堂里他怕刺激到乌利尔然后他拿出圣水来泼他，于是稍微克制了一下自己的行为。

乌利尔正在认真思考亚茨拉斐尔的身体状况和检查结果之间的联系，抬头看见这对腻腻歪歪的天使恶魔，感觉仿佛看见了人类医院妇产科里面未婚先孕来检查的小情侣，在医生面前也旁若无人地：“没事，生下来我养。” 恼怒的产科医生，不，乌利尔咳嗽一声，示意对面一天使一恶魔听他的诊断结果，“你们听说过假孕吗？”操，说完他就后悔了，他真的像个宣布检查结果的产科医生。

“所以说亚茨你是怀孕了是吗？”克劳利也顾不上乌利尔了，顶着他的杀人目光一下子抱住了亚茨拉斐尔，幸好他还顾及着这是在天堂，要不乌利尔担心可能他会把亚茨拉斐尔抱起来转两圈，就像产科里面那些人类蠢爸爸一样。乌利尔已经在心里默念了伊甸园蛇的两百种吃法，而那边完全没感觉到危险的蠢蛇还在絮絮叨叨，“天哪我就知道，之前他们说天使是双性我还不信，原来是这样，你说他会是天使还是恶魔？生下来会带翅膀吗？还是会是一只小蛇？不对蛇是卵生的，你会生蛋吗?”

在乌利尔准备拿出圣水泼克劳利好让他闭嘴的时候，刚才一直懵逼着被克劳利抱着的亚茨拉斐尔说话了，“乌利尔你说是假孕？我以为只有兔子才会有这种生理现象。”感谢全能的主，他俩中还有一个精神正常的。亚茨拉斐尔又震惊又好奇，脸上全是求知欲，看得乌利尔都有点不忍心解释给他听。那条蠢蛇也发现自己漏听了一个字，然后默默地转向乌利尔，听他的天使健康小课堂101。

“按理论来说是这样的，但是你的症状和身体状态确实是这样的，你有没有感觉到最近有点情绪化？”

“他确实。上次我拒绝了他去巴黎买可丽饼，他立刻就哭了，还哭着说我不爱他了，我去买了三份回来他才停下来。“克劳利虽然还没从亚茨拉斐尔没有真的怀孕的震惊事实中缓过来，但是还是很靠谱地给产科医生提供了产妇的身体状况。

“什么？克劳利！“亚茨拉斐尔脸红红的，他完全没想起来还有这么丢脸的事情，因为没有可丽饼就哭了？这不是他！而且克劳利就这么，这么直接就和乌利尔说了！

“没错，就是这样，亚茨拉斐尔你身体出现了孕早期的现象，但是你没有真的怀孕，因为配发给你的是一具男性躯体，你也选择了保持这样的状态。但是由于天使是双性，所以在相应的暗示下……“乌利尔恶狠狠地瞪了一下克劳利，他真不想知道他们床上都在玩什么play！“身体会以为你真的怀孕了，所以产生了相应的现象。也就是说亚茨拉斐尔你觉得自己怀孕了所以身体才会这样。”产科医生下了定论之后就转身继续整理库房的东西了，丢下个重磅大炸弹给这对粘腻夫夫，说真的这种东西没有天使想管好吗！亚茨拉斐尔如果想怀孕大可以自己变换一下躯体性别，这就只是打个响指就能解决的事。

“哦天哪天使，如果你想怀孕就直说嘛，为什么要给自己这么大暗示甚至要搞成假孕了？”克劳利心疼地抱着亚茨拉斐尔，心里却盘算着让天使什么时候变个躯壳然后真的生条小蛇下来。完全没察觉到恶魔内心各种罪恶想法的亚茨拉斐尔非常懵逼，因为他压根没有给自己怀孕暗示啊？“不，克劳利，我怀疑这里有什么误会，我并没有给自己这样的暗示。”“不，你有！”恶魔得意洋洋地说，“你还记得在床上我和你说要你给我生条小蛇，然后你就射——”

面色通红的天使伸手捂住了恶魔的嘴，阻止他再说下去，旁边装作收拾东西实际上在偷听的乌利尔也庆幸亚茨拉斐尔打断了恶魔的话，因为他真的不想听更多他俩的床上细节了。不过他们两个真会玩啊，他想，可能在人间呆久了也比较有活力吧。

“谢谢你啊，乌利尔。所以我怎么才能解决呢？”亚茨拉斐尔把手从克劳利的嘴上拿下来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，后者眨了眨眼表示无辜之后，他继续问到。

“对于兔子来说，需要多重配种法和双重配种法，总之就是再让公兔来进行交配确保能够怀上小兔崽。不过如果不采取措施的话，基本上就是三分之一个怀孕周期之后现象就没了。”乌利尔真的不想知道克劳利听完前半句话之后露出的笑容到底是什么意思，他很确信恶魔完全没有听到后半句。不过亚茨拉斐尔如释重负地笑了，他根本不知道现在恶魔心里在想什么，想着很快就可以解脱了。“谢谢你，乌利尔。”他真诚地说，露出了那种傻里傻气的少女般的笑容。

“快走不送。”乌利尔摆摆手，他再也不想管他俩闲事了。

“不，克劳利，虽然我很信任乌利尔，但是这不对，我很确信我没有暗示过自己。哪儿出了问题呢？”回到苏豪区的那间小书店之后，亚茨拉斐尔坐在柔软的旧沙发上，手里拿着克劳利刚刚冲的热可可，委委屈屈地说。因为孕期反应，他现在非常情绪化，克劳利发生他甚至在天使的琥珀色眼睛里面看到了一丝水光。克劳利的右手臂把天使整个揽在怀里，安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事的，那个乌利尔不是说这个很快就能过去吗？三分之一个怀孕周期，你都过了一个月了。”

“三分之一也就是三个多月！我还要两个月才行。这两个月我都不能吃寿司，因为我吃了就会恶心。”亚茨拉斐尔更加委屈了，该死的孕激素让他说话都带上了哭腔。

克劳利根本听不得亚茨拉斐尔的哭声。安东尼·护妻狂魔·克劳利决定好心帮助可怜的天使度过难关，但是撒旦作证，他心里可不是这么想的，他恨不得亚茨拉斐尔帮他生条小蛇，到时候不仅可以每天抱着孕期软乎乎的天使睡觉，还可以解锁孕期play哺乳play什么的，想想就很刺激。“好了，天使，还有别的办法，那个乌利尔不是说还有别的方法能解决吗？让我帮你好不好？”诱惑这种事总是恶魔最擅长的，趁着亚茨拉斐尔晕乎乎的，克劳利连哄带骗地让天使点了头。亚茨拉斐尔完全忘记了，另外的两个方法都是真的让他怀孕。

“不，克劳利……这太过了！唔……“亚茨拉菲尔连句完整的话都说不出来，身上的三件套在恶魔的一个响指之下消失不见，而克劳利正压在他身上，放肆地吮吸着他的乳尖，甚至在他出声抗议之后对它又舔又咬，直到两边都红肿地挺立起来。现在克劳利正啃咬着左边的乳尖，而他也没放过右边的那个，用手揉搓着顶端，还恶劣地像揉捏面团一样把他因为孕激素而有些鼓胀柔软的乳房揉捏成不同的形状。

“天使，你真的没怀孕吗？我觉得我都摸到了因为乳汁没有排出来而堵成的硬块。你的胸真的好软好大，等到生了孩子之后你也要用这里喂他喝奶吗？“克劳利直起身，金黄色的蛇瞳直勾勾地看着天使，恶劣地说着，还像模像样地戳着天使的乳房，好像那里真的能产奶一样。

“别……别说了……克劳利！“亚茨拉斐尔因为克劳利的话羞得满脸通红，但是他更担心的是克劳利会不会真的吸出乳汁来，现在他的胸前又疼又涨，他不知道这是由于克劳利的啃咬还是因为假孕反应，如果假孕会让他有所有的正常孕期反应，那么涨奶也会是其中之一，天哪！

“我觉得我得用力点吸，“克劳利又埋头下去，嘴里含着亚茨拉斐尔的乳尖含糊不清地说，”我查过了，他们说初乳要使点劲才能吸出来。“然后他就不顾天使的抗议，用力地吸了好久，还不耐烦地轻咬了好几下，惹得天使发出难耐的呻吟。

克劳利左手揉着亚茨拉斐尔的一边乳房，舌尖舔着另一边，右手伸到下面，毫不意外地摸到天使硬起来的阴茎，他有技巧地来回撸动了几下，满意地听到天使的呻吟都变了调，但是他并没打算给天使更多前面的快感，而是探进了他的股缝，意外地感受到后穴的一点润湿。他放过亚茨拉斐尔的乳尖，左手扶着天使的脸，逼他与自己的蛇瞳对视，“你知道吗亚茨，你的后面已经湿了，我该感谢孕期反应还是你的胸太敏感，这两下就受不了了？“

亚茨拉斐尔被克劳利的话羞得闭上眼睛，不与恶劣的恶魔对视，克劳利也不气，他把手指插进去扩张亚茨拉斐尔的后穴，那里紧紧地包裹着他的手指，“亚茨，放松，要知道九个月之后这里就会生下我们的孩子，也许会是一颗蛇蛋，如果你还夹得这么紧会把我们孩子的蛋壳夹碎的。“

被上下夹击的亚茨拉斐尔已经被快感淹没了，他不再清明的脑子已经想不起来他是假孕还是真的怀孕了，他伸手轻抚自己有点弧度的小腹，好像手掌下真的有只小蛇在茁壮生长。在他迷蒙之间，克劳利加大了吮吸的力道，天使感觉胸前一痛，小孔中射出了淡黄色的奶液，而它们全部被克劳利吸进嘴里，一滴都没有浪费。

“唔……”天使发出舒适的呻吟，虽然奶道刚被通开带来了很大的疼痛，但是那之后积压的奶液被挤出带来的快感像浪潮一样席卷了他。他顾不上害羞，只想要更多舒畅的感受，天使伸手抱住了克劳利的脖颈，无声地要着更多。克劳利感受到天使的后穴分泌出更多液体，他就着那些润滑又放进了两根手指，三根手指把天使的后穴堵得满满当当，胸前的胀痛刚被缓解一点，后穴又胀得酸痛，孕期的天使被情绪所控制，委屈地流下眼泪，“克劳利……难受……”

克劳利被亚茨拉斐尔的眼泪弄得手足无措，这六千年来天使还从来没这么可怜兮兮过，他又心疼又诚实地硬得发痛，但现在显然不是直接蛮干的时候，他停下动作轻声安慰天使，“嘘……不要哭，宝贝，忍一下好吗？马上就可以舒服了。”天使现在根本听不进他的话，他屈服于身体的欲望，委屈地嘟着嘴，陈述着简单的事实，“根本不舒服……我胸前疼，屁股……屁股也疼，你出来！”  
克劳利选择性地忽略了天使的后半句话，但他很乐意帮助天使缓解胸前的胀痛，他低下头用力吮吸天使的右胸，左手还用力地挤压着天使的左胸，左边溢出的乳汁流到中间的沟壑里，被恶魔伸出分叉的舌尖舔了个干净，但是有些乳汁流的太远，滴落到了床单上，他可惜地看着那些印迹。奶液溢出舒缓了天使的疼痛，他发出舒爽的呻吟，诚实地挺着胸口，把自己送到恶魔嘴里。

克劳利确认已经把两边都吸干之后，终于放过了两颗挺立的红肿，转而进攻亚茨拉斐尔的后穴。他快速地把三根手指塞进去，然后再马上抽出来，手指蹭过天使的敏感点，但却不给他更多，空虚的感觉让天使又开始委屈，但首先他想到的是另外的事，“慢点……克劳利！小心我们的孩子……唔”

“嘿，嘿，我懂，天使，我不会伤到我们的孩子的。”克劳利像哄孩子一样哄着天使，然后他就把手指全部抽出来了，后穴的空虚让亚茨拉斐尔非常不满，他呜咽着，双腿轻轻蹭着克劳利。克劳利吻上天使的嘴唇，把那些不满的话都吞进肚子里，他侵略着亚茨拉斐尔的口腔，缠住天使的舌头，退出来的时候还轻咬了一下他的舌尖，惹来天使吃痛的抽气。然后他的舌头一路向下，在亚茨拉斐尔的锁骨处停留，还留下了几个牙印。他在天使锁骨上面那两个小窝上徘徊，上次他们还在这里倒了红酒，克劳利发誓再也没有比那次的酒更甜的了。然后他轻轻舔弄天使胸前红肿的两点，不同于他曾经用力的吸吮和舔咬，只是轻轻的舔弄就让天使又痛又爽地大声呻吟，他昂起头，露出漂亮的脖颈曲线，引得恶魔又上前去吸吮，在喉结那里留下了深红色的印记，明天天使开店的时候必须要穿高领的衣服了。

蛇的分叉舌尖给天使带来了更多的快感，亚茨拉斐尔大声地呻吟着，情欲冲昏了他的头脑。在恶魔放过了他的腰窝之后，他又来到了亚茨拉斐尔的小腹上。那里有轻微的隆起，恶魔明知道这只是天使平时的零嘴导致的小肚子，但他现在固执地认为那就是他们爱情的结晶。他轻抚着天使的小腹，“亚茨拉斐尔，这里已经鼓起来了，再过不了多久，这里就会像吹气球一样突然大起来，你不弯腰都看不到自己的脚尖。孩子在里面会顶着你的前列腺，所以你会每时每刻都爽着，一直勃起着，后穴湿润着，等待我来满足你。那时候你会呻吟着叫我，让我狠狠操进来，我淫荡的天使，是吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔被他刺激得涨红着脸，连耳尖都红彤彤的，惹得恶魔上去舔咬着，“我才不是……克劳利！“恶魔放过他可怜的耳尖，回到天使的小腹上，情欲让天使全身都变得潮红，身上细小的汗珠也被克劳利纳入嘴里。他突然狠狠地咬了一口天使的腰窝，留下一个圆形的牙印，让天使不满地叫他的名字。”放松，天使……“亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎挺立着，贴着他的小腹的轮廓透明的液体从顶端缓缓流出。克劳利的分叉舌尖缠绕上亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，湿润的口腔和微凉的体温让天使重重地吸气，这实在太舒服了。他不由自主地往前挺着腰，双手抓着克劳利的后脑，想要挺入得更深。克劳利想要给天使更多快感，他快速地前后摆动着头，几次都让天使的阴茎抵到口腔深处。”天哪……这太多了……“天使无助地呻吟着，手紧紧地抓着恶魔的头发，而克劳利也不介意头皮上轻微的疼痛。他甚至利用起自己特殊的体质，给天使来了几个没有吞咽反应的深喉，让天使喘着粗气，紧紧按着他的后脑。

克劳利控制着天使抽插的力度，给他更多刺激的同时还伸了两根手指到天使的后穴里，和他吞吐的速度保持同样的频率抽查着，给天使带来前后夹击的快感。最后天使在恶魔坏心眼地用舌尖舔弄前端小孔的时候高潮了，他的小腹和大腿肌肉紧绷，手里紧紧地抓着克劳利的头发，重重地呼吸，全部射在克劳利嘴里。发泄后的天使清醒了点，他因为全部射进克劳利嘴里而感到不好意思，而恶魔则得意地咽下了天使射出来的所有精液。“噢老天……克劳利，你不能……不能吞进去……“天使的皮肤又变红了一点，克劳利很满意于这样的温顺天使，他低下头舐净亚茨拉斐尔阴茎上剩余的精液，而天使因为这刺激颤抖着尖叫。

在天使从高潮的余韵中平复下来后，克劳利抱着亚茨拉菲尔，和他接了一个粘腻的吻，恶魔嘴里腥膻的味道让亚茨拉菲尔有些不满，但他皱了皱眉，什么也没说。

克劳利用两根手指模仿剪刀的形状，把亚茨拉菲尔的穴口扩张得更开，他又加进去第三根手指，恶劣地按压天使的敏感点。同时他也握住了天使发泄后有点疲软的器官，熟练地上下滑动着。这快感击中了可怜的天使，他的前面很快硬了起来，而恶魔轻笑了两声，恶劣地说，“你看，现在是不是舒服多了。“亚茨拉菲尔没能再分神去指责恶魔的恶劣了，他现在全身心都沉浸在这恶魔带给他的快感之中了，他扭着腰，试图挣扎着逃离恶魔坏心眼的掌控，而恶魔怎么会轻易放过他，克劳利熟门熟路地按压着后穴的甜蜜的那一点，让亚茨拉菲尔像脱离了水的鱼，全身抽搐着呻吟，喘着粗气，前面也流出来更多的液体。

亚茨拉菲尔只觉得世间只剩下他和克劳利的这一方小天地，他感知的全部来源就是身上的恶魔，而全身都在叫嚣着更多，更多。他的后穴渴求被填满，紧紧地包着克劳利的手指，抽查之间流出更多的液体，发出淫荡的水声。

克劳利明显不想现在就满足天使的需求，虽然撒旦在上，他现在也硬得发痛。他抽出所有的手指，把两根蛇阴茎抵在亚茨拉菲尔湿软的后穴上，却迟迟不肯进入。亚茨拉菲尔只觉得空虚的感觉从后穴沿颈椎一路传上来。他不知道为什么克劳利不直接插进来而是浅浅地在外面用阴茎在他的穴口画着圈，欲望和痒让他委屈得要命，“进来，克劳利……我知道你不会弄伤我的，只要小心点，小心我们的孩子就行……“

如果是平时的克劳利，他早就被天使含着泪求他进来的场面激得射出来了。但他今天不急于一时，毕竟已经忍了这么久了，坏心眼的他只希望能骗到天使给他生个孩子，让他真正地怀孕。他把他的两根阴茎抵在亚茨拉斐尔的后穴，坏心眼地研磨外面敏感的臀缝，“亚茨拉斐尔，你愿意真的给我生个孩子吗？“

“愿意，我愿意，天杀的克劳利快点插进来！“亚茨拉菲尔完全没有意识到自己刚刚答应了恶魔什么了不起的事情，他只想要克劳利别再吊着他了，快点给他。他喘着气，然后下一秒恶魔就把两根阴茎同时插进了天使的后穴。“哦克劳利……啊……”天使尖叫着，之前恶魔从来没有一下子直接插入两根阴茎，就算有玩得过火的时候也只是到了后面等他适应了才插进第二根。两根阴茎一起实在是太粗了，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己已经被撑破了，满足的快感与被完全撑开的疼痛让他一时间承受不住，他全身紧绷着，胸腔剧烈地起伏，但是无论怎么喘气他都好像呼吸不过来一样。。

克劳利则爽得要命，上天知道他忍了有多久，被亚茨拉斐尔孕期温热的体内包裹着真的太爽了，亚茨拉斐尔的后穴就像无数张温热的小嘴，紧紧地吸着他的两根阴茎，所有的忍耐都变成了快感，他所有的躁动不安都被抚平了。他一插到底，直到两颗囊袋贴在天使柔软的屁股上为止。不给天使调整呼吸的时间，他立刻开始快速地前后挺动，每一下都顶在那个带来快乐的点上，让亚茨拉斐尔不得不张开浅色的嘴唇，大口大口地吸着气，他甚至没有精力去提醒克劳利注意孩子，所有的注意力都集中在克劳利在他后穴中的挺动，这熟悉的快感从后穴传到四肢百骸，他只能攀附在恶魔身上，跟着恶魔的节奏沉沦。

克劳利抱紧了亚茨拉斐尔，前后摆动着腰肢在亚茨拉斐尔紧致的后穴里挺动，每一下都带出一点令人面红耳赤的水声，如果是平时，天使早就羞愧的把头埋进克劳利的肩膀里了。但是现在的他根本没能分心注意这些，他跟随着恶魔的抽插大声呻吟着，没顶的快感跟随着恶魔的动作一下一下地如海浪般摸过他的神经。克劳利的两根阴茎分量十足，插进来时简直像破开紧致的穴，但抽出时又带来空虚，折磨着天使。他的后穴不住地痉挛，浑身震颤，吸得克劳利几乎要灵魂出窍。他伸手用力拍打了天使的屁股，确保那里会有个红印子却不会真的伤害到天使，亚茨拉斐尔肉感十足的屁股被激起震颤的波浪，“放松点你这个淫荡的天使，夹得这么紧，我马上就要被你吸出来了。”

“不……我不是……”恶魔狠狠碾过了天使的前列腺，让他反驳的声音都带着哭腔，同时感到快慰与疼痛的亚茨拉斐尔终于承受不住，阴茎有射出了一股股白液，粘在两人的连接处。他像抓住最后一根稻草一样抱住克劳利，颤抖着呻吟，喘着粗气等待克劳利的高潮。克劳利没有体贴天使高潮而放缓速度，他一下一下准确地戳在那个点上，让正在高潮巅峰的天使被快感一下一下顶上巅峰，他只能无力地承受着恶魔带给他的快感，放任他在他体内进得更深。

“射给我，克劳利……”再也承受不了更多的亚茨拉斐尔只能祈求地看着恶魔，希望他能够放过他，他已经意识不到自己正在吐出多么淫荡的话语，只想要恶魔赶紧给他。“给我生个孩子，天使！”克劳利狠狠撞进天使的体内，把精液全部射进天使的体内，然后抱紧了还在止不住喘息的天使。

享受高潮余韵的天使和恶魔紧紧相拥着，而恶魔没忘记再提醒天使一下，“亚茨拉斐尔，你答应给我的，要生一个孩子。你说他的翅膀会是黑色还是白色呢？”

有些事情无论天使还是恶魔都不太知道。。  
比如末日之战之后，好多的天使和恶魔都站了克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔的CP。于是很多平时喜欢写点诗歌之类的天使或者恶魔开始创作一些加百列假装去买的那种色情文学，一些在人间呆了很久的、经验丰富的谁知道天使还是恶魔写了一篇热辣色情的兔子假孕文学，唯一不同的是那里面亚茨拉斐尔并没有真正怀孕。  
比如撒旦之子亚当一直想要更多地了解天堂和地狱的那些事，有些恶魔不太小心地把这篇色情文学夹带在正经的文件资料中，辗转送到了亚当手里。完全没了解过这方面知识的青年莫名得知了好多两个“教父“的床上经历。晚上没睡好的他梦里也全是天使假孕引发的什么色情文学。他醒来之后吓得要命，这就跟撞破父母做爱一样尴尬。但是他不知道的是由于他的帮助现在亚茨拉斐尔真的怀上了。


End file.
